This invention relates to a brake lining assembly for a disk brake for road vehicles, having a brake caliper provided with brake lining shafts, into which, in each case, one brake lining and, optionally, one pressure distributor plate can be inserted. The brake linings arranged on both sides of the brake disk are secured by way of a lining holding bracket connected to the brake caliper and acting on a prestressed leaf spring that is pressed onto the circumferential face of the lining carrier from the brake lining.
In previously known brake lining assemblies, connections between the lining carriers of the brake linings have been designed in such a way that the brake linings can be removed from the brake caliper or from the brake housing in an uncontrolled manner. Moreover, the brake linings have to be mounted individually. As the manufacturer of brakes has to offer a guarantee, since the brake linings can be removed in an uncontrolled manner, manipulations are possible. As a result, it may no longer be possible to check, in connection with the brake manufacturer guarantee, whether, for example, faulty mounting of the brake on the axle, contrary to instructions and requirements, has taken place.
One object of this invention is the object of designing a brake lining assembly, which will be described in greater detail, in such a way that mounting is simplified, and so that there are certain positive checking possibilities for the brake manufacturer when a guarantee is to be fulfilled.
Such an object is achieved by having one of the brake linings movable relative to the other brake lining by way of a displaceable tongue and groove connection formed between the movable brake lining and, optionally, the holding spring on one side and the lining holding bracket on the other side, or by way of a slot penetrated by a T attachment on the lining carrier or on the holding spring formed in the lining holding bracket. Displaceability of the brake application-side lining, which is necessary for braking operations, is ensured in a simple manner in this way, and, in addition, a mounting unit that simplifies both construction and mounting can be realized.
Furthermore, at least one of the two brake linings to be arranged on both sides of the brake disk and the lining holding bracket, or both brake linings and the lining holding bracket, preferably form the mounting structural unit.
The mounting structural unit makes it possible to provide one or both brake linings and the lining holding bracket, and optionally the holding spring, if present, as one structural unit for mounting. This type of mounting is simple. Moreover, the unit makes possible the detection of the different wear of the brake linings, which are arranged on both sides of the brake disk. Additionally, faulty mounting of the brake on the axle, contrary to specifications, can also be detected. If both linings are premounted together, compact packaging across the axle can be realized by pushing two premounted units into one another, packaging, and then transporting the linings together to the mounting location.
In order to realize the displaceability required for brake operations, it is advantageous if one of the linings can be moved relative to the other. A structurally simple, operationally reliable solution is achieved by a displaceable tongue and groove connection, which is arranged between the movable brake lining or its holding spring and the lining holding bracket. As an alternative, however, a structurally simple solution is also realized if the slot, which is penetrated by a T attachment on the lining carrier or the holding spring, is formed in the lining holding bracket.
Formation of the mounting structural group can be implemented, in structural terms, in a very simple way if it is formed by positive connections between the lining carriers of the brake linings and the lining holding bracket. The positive connections ensure, firstly, that the brake linings with the lining holding bracket can be removed only as one structural unit, and that mounting on the brake application unit can be configured in such a way that dismantling is possible only by destruction. So that the brake linings do not slide off the lining holding bracket, the lining holding bracket has a stop in every end region for axially delimiting the movements of the brake linings. This stop should be designed in such a way that it cannot be dismantled. In a particularly advantageous design, each stop is formed by cold working the associated region of the lining holding bracket. This can take place, for example, by stamping.
The mounting unit is configured in such a way that it can be fixed on the brake caliper in a simple way, with the result that it is held on the brake caliper.
There is also provision in a further embodiment for an end region of the lining holding bracket to lie within the brake caliper, and for the region that lies facing away from the brake caliper to engage into a holding shoe. Type-dedicated or customer-specific variants can be produced by the structural design of the lining holding bracket. The lining holding bracket is fixed on the side which lies opposite the brake caliper by the holding shoe. The design should be selected in such a way that brakes, which are designed for specific types or customers, cannot be swapped by mistake.
In a further preferred embodiment, the lining holding bracket can be configured as a flat part. The lining holding bracket is bent over in the end regions, which results in the type-dedicated or customer-specific design in a very simple way. Those regions of the lining holding bracket that are assigned to the lining carriers are connected to the lining holding bracket via holding springs. These holding springs are connected fixedly to the lining carriers of the brake linings by way of mechanical connecting elements. Connecting elements of this type may, for example, be rivets.
The lining holding bracket is preferably provided with an identification in the form of a letter and/or number combination and/or symbols. As a result, the brake linings can be allocated without doubt and unambiguously to the specific brake by a corresponding entry in a data bank. Manipulations can therefore be detected.
The invention will be described in greater detail with reference the appended drawings.